Mine Only
by KikuneRion
Summary: Luce was teased by Natsu since morning! How will this continue? Why is Natsu smirking like that? Oneshot. NatsuxBoyLucy (Luce). Rating M. Yaoi story. If you don't like it well... just don't read it...


Mine Only

Rion : Yooo! KikuneRion is back in action! This yaoi story was made because I'm half fujoshi! Myuhahahaha! Yaoi rules the world! Anyway, I got the idea when I was staring at my classmates, who did yaoi acts, or so my friend said. The image of the story just popped at my head and that made me want to write it! Sorry if you don't like it… Luce, do the disclaimer please?

Luce : *sighs* Fine… Rion-chan does not own Fairy Tail, happy?

Rion : Let the story rocks you, ne? Sorry if it a little OOC *fly to yaoi land*

Luce walked around his class impatiently, he has been teased by Natsu since morning for God sake! They shared a room at their apartment, so Natsu could do **anything** to him. But he didn't expect to be woken up by touches to his **spots**! They are classmates! It's very inappropriate! And when Luce rode the motorcycle, Natsu 'accidentally' poked his butt with something **hard** and almost made them crashed into a tree! And also many other things!

All that little things made him crazy, but Luce admit it kind of turned him on. He slept on the corner of his class waiting for Natsu to pick him up

'How unusual… for him to be late picking me up' he thought before drifted in sleep.

Luce suddenly moaned when he felt someone rubbed his penis, from up to down. He was scared to open his eyes, so he weakly punched randomly, and thankfully it hit the person molested him. That single rub made his body weak that made Luce couldn't stand.

"Wow, that didn't even hurt" someone chuckled.

Luce immediately recognized the voice, he didn't expect it to be Natsu's voice. His eyes fluttered open, it really was Natsu.

"N-N-Na-Natsu? I-is t-that you-u? What are you doing?!" Luce stuttered, and panicked when Natsu pinned his hands and body to the floor while smirking evilly.

"Correct~ He… As expected from the smartest student in this school~ what am I doing is pleasuring myself, and you, dear Luce"

Natsu made Luce looked up and kissed his neck, leaving Luce all flustered.

"Mng…" Luce moaned but bit his tongue lightly when he realized what he just did.

Natsu smirked when he saw Luce, and proceeded to Luce's pants. He slowly opened Luce's pants zipper. Tears were visible on the corner of Luce's eyes.

"N-no Natsu, I'm scared. Why'd you do this to me?" Luce sobbed.

Natsu's bangs covered his face for a while, Luce stared at him, still sobbing. When Natsu looked at Luce again, he smiled gently before it turned into a small frown. Natsu blushed and looked away.

"It's because I love you, I couldn't hold my desires for you anymore. Sorry… I'll stop if you want-"

Natsu's words were cut off by Luce kissing him gently and stripped Natsu's pants. Seeing Natsu like that extremely aroused Luce, even though he didn't know the reason (A/N: What a twisted personality…). Natsu stripped Luce's pants and held Luce's penis firmly. He began to move his hands up and down.

"Nnn… Akh… Natsu" Luce moaned and panted.

Luce was fully erect by now, but Natsu didn't stop, instead, he went even harder. Luce bit his tongue, afraid of the attention they'll get from his loud moans. Luce suddenly jolted, Natsu had slipped 2 fingers into his butt. And God! They hurt so much! He gripped Natsu's arm.

"Sssh, it's okay. I'll do it nice and slow~ whoa, you're tighter than I thought and hotter~" Natsu purred when he started to moves his fingers in Luce's butt.

Luce blushed furiously and moaned. He circled his hands on Natsu's neck and pulled him closer.

"I-I'm coming!"

White liquid spurted out of Luce's penis. He hugged Natsu tightly. Luce had an idea to bit Natsu's nipple and caressed Natsu's cock teasingly, and he did it. This, of course, turned Natsu on. Natsu replied it with a light nibble on Luce's ear that made Luce sighed in pleasure.

Natsu bit Luce's right nipple and pinched the other. He sucked it hard and made Luce jerked and gasped for breaths.

"Mnn… Akhn, N-Natsu, d-do-don't, ahn! T-t-tease me, li-li-Kh-like that! Nnnm!" Luce moaned, gasped, and then blushed hard.

"I really do can't stand of your 'heated' face like that" Natsu chuckled as his member stood up. He let go of Luce's nipples.

Luce covered his face with his right arm, clearly feeling very embarrassed. Natsu smirked and kissed Luce's lips. Natsu slipped his tongue inside Luce's moan, Luce moves his too and they fought for dominance, even though it was clear the winner was Natsu.

'It felt… heavenly…' they both thought as they kissed each other.

They parted, gasped for breath, and leaving a thin string of saliva between them. Natsu couldn't wait anymore, he slowly entering Luce's butt with his cock. Luce whined from the pain.

"Natsu, it hurts! It won't fit! Yours are too big for me!" Luce cried.

Natsu just kissed Luce's forehead lightly and smiled gently.

"It'll fit. Don't worry, calm down. You'll feel good later on" Natsu's hot breath tickled Luce's ears.

Natsu thrust it slowly. At first, it was really painful to Luce, but now, he only felt a pleasurable feeling. Luce moaned, calling Natsu's name over and over. He hugged Natsu, pulling him closer.

"I love you" Luce whispered to Natsu's ears.

"I love you too and I'm going to come Luce!" Natsu picked up his pace.

"I'm near as well! Natsu! Akhn!" Luce moaned in each thrust Natsu gave him.

"**I'm coming!**" They both yelled.

Luce passed out, leaving Natsu to take care of him. And surprisingly, he did care, Natsu changed himself and Luce, and carried him to their apartment, bridal-styled. When Natsu laid Luce on his bed…

"I love you, you're mine and mine only" Natsu said kissing Luce's forehead.

He slept beside Luce. Unknown to him, Luce has gained his conscious, and said…

"I love you too, my handsome dragon" He kissed Natsu's lips, who was already asleep.

And they both slept peacefully that night.

~Extra story~ (because I'm in a very happy mood today)

The couple walked together that morning, like usual when they didn't want to bring their motorcycle, but this time, Natsu held Luce's hand. Making Luce wanted to die from the embarrassment. To top it up, they have the same class this morning at the class they had sex. When they were near their class, Luce let go off Natsu's hand, but Natsu grabbed it again. Luce blushed when they entered their class. They glanced at the mess they made, and sweatdropped. Their classmates in charge of cleaning were trying to clean it up. Luce looked at Natsu while blushing.

"Can we do it again soon?" Luce muttered as they went to their seat.

Natsu, who has keen ears, heard it and smirked.

"Sure thing. I love you" Natsu whispered.

Luce? He just covered his red face with his table.

Rion : So? Did you like it? Or there's something I must change? Review please!

Luce : Screw you, why do I pose as the uke? *pouting*

Rion : You're just fit the role. You're sooo cute! *hugs Luce*

Natsu : Stay away from my Luce! *grabs Luce and smirked evilly* Are you sure you want to do it again, Luce?

Luce : That wasn't me! It's the author! Stupid author!

Rion : *throws scissors at Luce* Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
